The Aftermath - Pierre & Vilof
by Psixi an'the Company of Fools
Summary: There are literally next to no VilofxPierre around. So, seeing as I can't count on others, I've risen to the task! :D Of course, I'm not familiar with this kind of writing, this story will start off slow, this is my first yaoi writing and the first time I'm writing a romance that's not between cats ), but I shall do my best! :D Enjoy! [Rated T for possible 'action' :3]


**Okay. **

**I just finished reading Sable Prince, and I'm so frustrated! I mean, the ending was fine, not bad, but- ****_ugh_****.**

**Why did Pierre end up with Gizelo!? **

**I dun want it to end like thaaaat! *cries* There wasn't any Pierre x Vilof!**

**So, all that's left is for me to write a ship fanfic of my own, seeing there's too few stories like that around. *determined***

**So, yeah;**

**Don't read if you dislike the pairing Pierre x Vilof!**

**Don't read if you dislike yaoi!**

**Thou have been warned. ^^ Happy reading!**

- - l - -

Pierre put down his pen and sighed.

How pitiful.

He had fought so hard for a crown and a country, and now that he had it- albeit not the way he had imagined, but still -he felt more at loss than ever before. Not to mention Gizelo, who was almost always around, and Vilof, who seemed to be nowhere to be found.

While she was certainly charming, Gizelo was getting quite wearisome, so Pierre could understand the reason for the irritation he was beginning to feel whenever she entered into his sight. But he still couldn't figure out why he found himself longing so for the demon prince to put in an appearance. It wasn't as if the the rude and emotionless prince's- no, the rude and emotionless _king's_, Vilof was king now -presence would help at all.

The blonde frowned deeply, pressing his fingers against his forehead. He felt a blush creep onto his face as he remembered Vilof's face looking down on him after their fight. Truly, the king had killed him there. Pierre knew that for now and forever he belonged to the demon-blooded prince. It was extremely humiliating, but he still couldn't sort out the strange mixture of feelings, shockingly warm, he felt fluttering in his chest whenever Vilof appeared.

Because the prince had spared him. Vilof had claimed his life, and that meant that despite all, he had wanted it . . .

_Stop. Right there._ Pierre gritted his teeth and sharply commanded himself, feeling his face heat up. Gah, the demon prince was driving him crazy not even being near him!

"Pirr . . ." The voice was nothing more than a soft, lilting whisper, like a sweet exhale.

It annoyed Pierre so much he made himself shut his eyes.

Gizelo slipped in the room in the way that had been so beautiful and lovely the first few times Pierre had met her, enchanting him and making vow his sword to her, determined to fight in her honor. Now it made Pierre vaguely annoyed for no reason he could pin down. Oh for peace's sake, he had so much work to do!

The princess slipped to his side. Her glistening eyes, always sparkling as if she was about to cry, looked at the archduke. "Pirr . . ." She whispered again, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Despite himself, Pierre felt a slight glow of warmth towards the princess. She was so petite, so delicate, so graceful! So perfect, the most ideal beauty he had ever seen . . . in a strange way, he felt he envied her easy charm. He needed to protect it.

"My lady." Pierre spoke softly, placing his hand over hers in reassurance. "Is there something you need?"

"Would you come with me, Pierre? Leave your writings, join me at tea with my guests!" Gizelo pleaded, turning her head on his shoulder. Pierre felt the softness of her hair, long and silky. Another perfect aspect of the lovely princess.

He sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot." The blonde really didn't feel like sitting at tea when so many matters were clattering his head . . . "This work is very monotone and wearisome. But I must get it done."

"So take a break from it, to clear your head a bit." Gizelo coaxed softly, twirling a strand of his long hair around her finger. "_Pirr . . ._"

"My la-" _Sigh._ "Very well . . ."

- - l - -

Pierre struggled to stop his mind from wandering, along with his eyes, around the small garden.

Gizelo was happily chatting with the other guests, a noble lord and lady Pierre didn't recognize. Her eyes and manner were lively and eager, which surprised Pierre, taking in account the topic of their dialogue.

Pierre was, lightly putting it, slipping away. The conversation was light and frivolous in a silly way, and so extremely dull. Even though the garden was pleasing hidden inside the palace, it was small, not big enough to allow for stretching one's legs, with barely enough space for the tiny table and chairs. And the scenery became rather constricting after a period of time.

When he and Vilof had journeyed, they had never been forced to stay in such a cramped place. Vilof wouldn't have allowed it, for one thing. The prince had been always complaining even about mediocre rooms. They had had plenty of space for themselves . . .

Pierre made himself focus on the nobles' words. It was his duty to the people, he reminded himself. Stop reminiscing and _focus_.

So he tried. And, being Pierre, he found the determination to pay attention, and gently but effectively steered the talk to more political maters in the hope of learning some more of the nobles' opinions. Apparently there was still lots of unrest, but the lady was pleased with a new jeweler's business she had ordered from. There were of course problems with economy, but the lord commented that things were looking much better under the new king's reign. Pierre was still focused and determined, feeling that he was finally achieving something.

"Oh, you're all bundled up here?"

The bored voice stopped the conversation as if cutting it. All eyes turned onto the black-haired prince. He measured them with his uninterested gaze, then cocked his head, looking up at the ceiling as if thinking something over. Pierre followed the king's motions closely, from his seat at the table. Vilof shrugged in a way that was barely noticeable, and lowered his gaze- straight into Pierre's eyes.

Pierre stiffened, a strange mixture of emotion suddenly buzzing in his chest. The demon prince's blue eyes were looking right into his.

The king suddenly turned on his heel and left the room, calling out behind him, "Pierre, come with me."

"Y-Your G- Grace!?" Pierre sputtered, flustered. "Maj- Majesty! Please wait!"

He stumbled out of his seat, and raced out of the room, forgetting all out Gizelo and her guests in his haste to follow Vilof.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the garden for a few seconds. The noble lady and lord traded awkward glances, which the princess didn't seem to notice, resting her head delicately on raised fingers.

After a moment, a slight sigh could be heard.

"Would you believe it," Gizelo finally spoke, sighing, her expression mild, not even looking at the door. "He didn't even apologize."

**Eh, the end of chapter one, I guess. ;.; Aww, no heavy stuff here yet. *pouts* What's taking so long?**

**I'm setting the scene, I suppose. -.-'**

**Ah, don't worry. Next chap will be more . . . 'interesting', if you guys want that.**

**Ciao! ^^ I'll be back in a jiffy with Chapter two!**


End file.
